


Sick Of Your Shit

by Snoezibol



Category: COD zombies, nazi zombies
Genre: Gay, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, as a request from Tumblr, old versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoezibol/pseuds/Snoezibol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeo has a bad day, Nikolai doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Of Your Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Kino Der Toten
> 
> Enjoy!

Why the Russian bothered to disturb Takeos peace with his presence, was someting the warrior could not get his mind around. Everywhere he seemed to go would that brute barsh into the scenerary, leaving his obnoxious marks behind.

Today was the day Takeo seriously wanted to draw the line. 

He couldn't take much of Nikolais presence anymore as today had been a total shit day for him. The zombies seemed way to fond of the warrior for some apparent reason and his down count for today had set itself to over ten. His boxluck wasn't all on point either as he went from balistic knifes to the china lake and from the law to an HS10. When he finally did manage to get a Ray Gun, he ended up almost blowing himself out of his socks from the amount of recoil the thing suddenly seemed to posses. 

He had felt weaker the last few weeks, but Richtofen had comfired after a quick check up that everything was fine. Maybe the stress of everyday fearing for his life started acting out the Japs behaviour or those sour soda's finally got the best of him, and his all too weak stomach. Anyhow, it only added on his irritations, that even his periods of relaxing alone didn't work. No, he needed something else. He only had no idea what...

Takeo stood at the Juggernug machine. Eventhough these soda's weren't the best they still helped to quench his thirst and they had a nice side affect going along with it. As he gulped his joggernug, he felt a large presence move behind him. You didn't had to be the greatest detective ever to know who that was and Takeo already mentally cursed at the Russian as he wanted to turn around. Before the smaller male could do anything two arms locked around him, picking him up with little to no effort and carrying him away.

"Russian, put. me. down." Takeos voice had never been this hostile before. He was clearly done with the mysterious shit his Russian ally had been sprouding out. "You will regret this, I hope you realize I will hesitate no longer to kill you the moment you put me down!" Takeo could try as much as he wanted, Nikolai was as strong as an ox... even if he threw all his might into it, the smaller male didn't stand a chance in a position like this.

When the two finally reached the first floor of the kino, stopped Nikolai dead in his tracks. Takeo quickly went to say something hateful, but his bliss was kept inside his own thoughts as he got roughly thrown onto one of the old couches. Knocking out the wind in his lungs and eyes now big and filled with surprise.  
"What is your problem?! Can't you just leave me alone?" Nikolai only stood there watching as Takeo tried to crawl to a sitting position.  
"I'll leave you alone..." The Russian got closer, placing one hand on the warriors chest. "I'll leave you alone, if you stop haunting my thoughts..." Takeo opened his mounth, working on a reply, but got quickly silenced as he felt Nikolais full lips touch his. As his mounth was slightly agape, the Russian took this oppertunity to work his tongue inside the other persons mounth, letting them dance upon each other.

The most weird part about this all, was that Takeo did not pull away. He actually seemed to relax into this deep and pasionate kiss, kissing the Russian back with as much force. Why? He had no idea. The soft and welcoming feeling of the couch underneath them touched Takeos back as he softly got pushed down.

-

It all esculated fairly quickly. Both panthing heavingly as the smaller male bounched up and down the Russians lap. Nikolais hands locked onto Takeos hips as he threw his head back into the softness of the couch. Takeo clawed at Nikolais chest in an overpowerment of pleasure as he lowered himself onto the Russians dick. Moaning uncontrollably as they tried to match their breathing with eachother. The warrior produced as much pressure onto Nikolais lap as he, well timed, felt the Russians hips buck up. Eventhough parts of his mind tried to convince him that this was wrong, these newfound feelings overtook his doubts and made him want this with his entire body. 

Suddenly he felt Nikolais grip on his hips change and before he knew it their position had changed. Nikolai had dismounted Takeo from his lap and was now on top of him, coating his lovers neck with soft kisses as he felt the warrior shiver underneath him. He thrusted into him setting a bruising pase as he had found a rhythm in this mess. Watching how Takeo tried to muffle his screams was enjoyable for the Russian and it made him more excited than ever, lowering himself close to Takeos ear as he went to whisper something.

"I'm going to fuck you, until you scream my name... I want to hear you beg for more." 

He gave a hard trust, striking him right into his prostate. Bolts of pleasure rushed through the, already shaking like crazy, Japanese man as the feeling got to his throat, taking over his voice as he screamed it out like hell. Moaning out the Russians name, letting it fall from his lips like it was no big deal. Every thrust Nikolai gave was right into the perfect spot, making Takeo a moaning mess. As a way to surpress his embarrassing moans, had Takeo attacked the Russians neck. Sinking his teeth into the perfect spots, getting closer and closer to Nikolais ear. 

"Yes, please don't stop..." Takeo breathed. "Make me scream at the top of my lungs, make me all yours."

Nikolai quickened his pase, shoving himself all the way deep into the smaller male. Hearing those well deserved screams, complimenting the Russian on his hard work, made this expierince so much better and now Nikolai wanted it more than ever. Their mounths locked onto each other, kissing heavingly as saliva slid of the side of their mounths. Tongues fighting for domination as hands found their own paths down the other persons body. 

Takeo felt his stomach turn and after one last push from the Russian, came the Japanese man. Almost choking on nothing as the pressure left his body. The warriors stiffened and then collapsed. This made the Russian also go over the edge as he came right into the smaller male. Nikolais expectations were furfilled. He heard Takeo scream his name as he filled him. Panthing out their last desires before they both collapsed onto the couch. 

Yet again their mounths found each other. They may both had come less than two seconds ago... but this party wasn't over. Not even near over.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for suggestions! Like you probably read in the tags was this story a request from someone on Tumblr. My page is called 'ask-the-original-four'. You can leave your suggestion behind and it may as wel become a story! 
> 
> Don't have a Tumblr? Leave your suggestion in the comments. DON'T be shy, I love writing and as you see even Porn Without Plot is something I am willing to write.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this 'special' story. I am very sorry if it's bad x]


End file.
